


Odd Arrangements

by volihaven



Series: Rarepair to Rarepoly [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuOi, College AU, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, all because hes GAY, oiboku, oikawa gets his ankle broken, poly ships, vague description on ankle breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volihaven/pseuds/volihaven
Summary: Oikawa's all good with getting to stare at this really attractive guy in the morning, up until the moment he finds himself risking his life to save him.  It's all worth it if you ask him, even if he ends up with a broken ankle, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow ive been dead for 24 years and I am BACK  
> listen, rarepairs have been fueling me lately and posting a new story will really get me back into the swing of things so please work w me in this mess of a story

Even after high school, Tooru is still a pretty active guy. He doesn’t take volleyball as seriously as he used to, considering his attention is in his major. So the only time he ever plays is when is friends offer up a game for old times sake, since he isn’t on the college team, either. 

Usually to keep up in shape like he wants to, he jogs every morning pass the campus and to town, grabs groceries every other day and then comes back to start whatever in his day. He enjoys the thrill of all that comes with it, even if he doesn’t necessarily have to do exercise. But if there’s one certain thing that he enjoys from his jogs in the morning, it’s the guy that he always sees when he jogs. 

Tooru practically  _ salivates  _ at the other student jogger (he’s seen him come from the dorm buildings so it’s safe to say the guy goes to his university). He’s got rippling muscles, and wears ridiculously short shorts and a tank that gives a further peek of what’s hidden inside through the low droops in the side. His hair may be a little odd, with the pulled back black and white strands of hair, but he’s overall extremely good looking. 

Oh, and his ass is fucking great, too.  _ Plus _ he’s got tattoos and piercings. 

Tooru’s way too gay for this to be happening in the mornings. There are plenty of attractive people on the university campus, but it’s this particular guy that stands out to him the most. 

“You don’t understand,” He groans, from his worrying position on the couch where he’s got his head hanging off the side and his legs up on the back, and a bowl of popcorn sitting on his stomach. He’s supposed to be having movie night with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa to catch up with them (they don’t all go to the same college) and while waiting for Hanamaki and Matsukawa, he’s with Iwaizumi. 

“He’s got like… these bulging biceps, such a great ass and these eyes that just make me…” Tooru bites his lip and lets out a pained noise, to which Iwaizumi scoffs in disgust. 

“Is Tooru getting a boner over there?” Hanamaki shouts from the kitchen. 

“He might as well be.” Iwaizumi grumbles, and Tooru grins, knowing how much he’s bothering his friends with this. 

“Iwa-chan! You gotta’ listen, this guy's got muscles that could rival  _ yours. _ ” He speaks pointedly, and narrowly avoids getting hit in the face with a pillow. 

Matsukawa gasps as he comes into the room, ending up with Tooru adjusting himself so he’s got his legs draped over Matsukawa’s lap when he sits down. “There’s someone who can rival Hajime’s muscles? You’re kidding.” 

Tooru squints his eyes, taking the comment sarcastically, just as Hanamaki wanders into the room as well. He comes in and squeezes himself between Matsukawa and Hajime, and then putting his arm around the both of them with an equally, sarcastically shocked gaze as Matsukawa. 

“Sorry Tooru, I don’t think anyone can rival our boyfriends muscles.” He tsks, shaking his head while Iwaizumi’s face flushes. 

“You know what? I’ll get a picture, just to prove it to you.” Tooru pouts and crosses his arms over his chest childishly, turning his head away and to the tv. 

“I hope you realize that you could show us the beefiest man alive and we’d still think Hajime’s is better.” Matsukawa drawls, with Hanamaki’s noise of agreement, and Tooru’s annoyed with the further spread of the flush on Iwaizumi’s face. Them and their stupid romantic relationship, where he’s droning on about a guy he hasn’t even gotten the guts to go up and talk to yet. 

“Why are you so quiet over there, Iwa-chan? Cat caught your tongue?” Tooru questions, trying to get some leverage in the argument, but finding it lost when Iwaizumi just looks at him like he’s an idiot. 

“Can’t you see, Tooru? Hajime’s all flustered.” Hanamaki cooes, leaning forward and brushing his nose affectionately against Iwaizumi’s cheek, disgustingly all cute like. Matsukawa feeds into giving Iwaizumi attention, with leaning over and grabbing for one of his hands and pressing kisses against his knuckles. 

“You’re all disgusting.” Tooru grumbles, but he’s blatantly ignored.  Pouting, he slouches

back against the couch, gripping at the remote and starting the movie without asking if the others were watching. He doesn’t want to bother, they’re getting into that lovey-dovey state and he’s not about to deal with that nonsense. 

Tooru just really wants someone to date- it’s not too much to ask for, right? 

  
  
  


Another morning later, Tooru’s on his jog again. It’s six, almost seven in the morning, the sun is doing that thing where it peaks over the horizon and makes everything look all pretty with splashes of pink, purple, red and orange in the sky, settled over with an atmosphere of serenity. It’s another thing why he absolutely loves jogging in the morning, because he gets to watch the sky transition between dawn to day, with all it’s peaceful and beautiful scenery. 

He’s basking in the warm rays of the sun, taking his time to warm up with a walk before he runs, when he catches _ him  _ in the corner of his eye. Looking thrilled and energized as ever, cute muscle guy comes from behind and jogs past him on those wonderful, thick legs of his. Tooru bites on his bottom lip, his eyes trailing up from his shoes to the back of his head, admiring all the chiseled glory. 

He starts jogging then, too, so in a way he’s at pace with the other guy. He’s not doing it to be creepy, (he’s already feeling defensive as if Iwaizumi is making unnecessary commentary) it’s just that point in his walk and the guy happened to be at the same pace that Tooru was on. Admittedly, however, he was certainly faster on his slightly longer legs, so he knew the distance between them would eventually grow. 

He tears his eyes away and minds the scenery instead, rather liking this particular morning. 

Of course, until a slow, unsettling feeling begins to weigh heavy in his stomach. His eyebrows furrow, wondering what the hell could manage to ruin such a perfect morning like this one. He can’t ignore it, either, considering that his intuition was one of the things that had been valuable to playing volleyball. So if something felt off, it’s probably because there’s definitely something wrong. 

He lets his eyes drift around to try and find anything out of the ordinary, trailing across to linger his gaze on muscle guy. It’s not till the guy is stepping off the sidewalk and onto the street that Tooru realizes what the problem is. 

Behind him, he can hear the loud thrum of a speeding car, slowly edging closer out of Tooru’s vision when it clicks in his head what path is about to be created. The car is going way too fast, and the muscle guy isn’t crossing fast enough, everything’s getting quieter and all he can hear is the frantic beat of his heart loud in his ears. 

His body is reacting before he can, because he can’t even process the reality, and it’s like everything happens in an instant. One moment, he’s about to watch a dangerous car collide with a university student, and the next thing he knows, they’re both on the floor, the cars halting somewhere ahead of them and there’s people yelling everywhere. 

It’s still all too loud, all too much, he can’t collect his wits and it feels like the world is going in reverse. It’s only when the guy beneath him is snapping his fingers and yelling enthusiastically at him, that he finally startles back to reality. 

He blinks, glancing around at the people who are gathering, and the one driver who’s coming up and apologizing like his life depends on it. Then beneath him, it’s the muscle guy he’s always looking forward to see while jogging, and he looks like he’s just been given the world. 

“-ude, holy shit, you just jumped in front of a car, to save  _ me!  _ Either you’re really heroic, or you have some kinda’ like, death wish!” The guy gasps, looking near to grabbing Tooru and shaking him by the shoulders, but all he can do is gape like a fish. 

He gets snippets of other conversations, and it all sounds too much like “Get an ambulance!” “I’m so sorry!” “Do you see his  _ ankle _ ? That shit got wrecked!”

His head still feels like it’s swimming, so he ends up flopping off of the guy and to his side, staring up at the baby blue sky, littered with specks of clouds and the bright glow of the morning sun just off to the side. He knows he just saved a guy, he probably should be responding so people don’t think he’s lost it, but he can’t find himself opening his mouth to speak. 

He’s in too much in a state of shock, everything sounds like a bunch of loud noise with the distant sound of sirens, and he’s pretty sure his ankles broken from what he’s heard before. He thought that maybe it’d been the other guy, but by having moved his leg slightly after toppling off of the other dude, he knows it felt out of place; he just can’t  _ feel  _ anything. 

It doesn’t take long until he eventually blacks out from being compressed by too much stress. 

 

Koutarou knows he’s fucked up when he’s crossing the street, and minutes later, he’s being shoved to the ground as a car charges through the spot he’d been standing in just minutes previous. 

It’s even worse when he’s trying to talk to his savior, (and fuck, he was someone  _ ridiculously  _ gorgeous, and Koutarou supposes that’s the wrong time to think about that but he can’t help himself) and the guy falls off of him and straight up passes out. 

Then in turn he’s hovering over the stranger, who’s oddly familiar, and starts patting his cheek and trying to grab his attention. He really hopes he hasn’t just killed him, because if he has, he’s a total asshole and he’ll be crying to Tetsurou about this for weeks and regret his entire existence because he’ll never be able to put up with himself for causing such a wonderful looking guy to die just for  _ saving  _ him. 

It’s not until he’s got his hands pressed against the dude’s chest that he lets out a sigh of relief. He may not be conscious, but he’s breathing, at least. He’s no medical major though, so maybe it’s just his own nerves and he’s assuming this, but he’s willing everything in the universe to not have him murder someone today- he’s innocent, he swears. 

People are getting too close, and he’s feeling too closed in, so he gets on his knees and pushes his arms under the dudes body, lifts him up and pushes past the crowd to get into an open area. Luckily, it seems they’re smart enough not to crowd the two of them again, so he stands there until the driver suddenly approaches him, appearing very frightened. 

“Listen, please don’t press charges, I’ve barely got money as it is and I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s not on me,” Koutarou interrupts, one, not happy with how this guy doesn’t seem concerned that he nearly took a life. Two, if the other dude hadn’t been as quick as he was to push them both out of the way. “He’s the one who’s out cold, right now. If you’re trying to save your own ass, you’ll have to get it from him.” 

The driver goes from frightened to extremely displeased, but seems to agree nonetheless. Koutarou puffs out his chest in satisfaction with being able to handle the situation so well, just as the ambulance has finally come. 

It’s a long trip to the hospital, but thankfully Koutarou is allowed in the ambulance with the guy, so that when he wakes up, he can properly thank him for what he’s done. He owes this guy his life at this point, so it’s only fair that he goes along to make sure that he’s okay. 

 

Finally, after a few hours, Koutarou is allowed into the stranger's room (that he managed to find out that his name’s Oikawa, fittingly pretty). He had to lie of course and tell the nurses that he was a close friend, but thankfully because the injuries sustained weren’t bad, he’s gained access. He himself got a few scrapes and bruises, but it’s nothing compared to how he finds out the guy has broken his ankle. 

Koutarou’s happy that Oikawa isn’t dead or in a million shattered pieces like one of those really funny American movies were the people usually end up in full body casts, and instead sporting a minor injury. Well, minor enough, from what he’d gathered of the doctor, the injury would be healed in just a month or two. He didn’t think that was so bad, but of course, the broken ankle wasn’t his own. 

For a brief moment Koutarou’s jostled out of his thoughts, having believe he witnessed Oikawa twitch to life, only to find that the slam of an opening the door was the reason he’d been startled. Actually, that caused for more alarm, because as he takes a look at the newcomer, he certainly does not recognize him as medical staff. 

“It’s  _ true?  _ This idiot,” The man growls, stomping over in all his hedgehog hair glory, until he abruptly stops in his tracks, peering at Koutarou in shock. 

“Uh… hi.” He tries, uncertain, as he lifts a hand and does a little wave, to which the guy confusedly returns. Another set of people march in, one with pink hair and piercings, the other with droopy eyes and messy hair that looks oddly good. 

Koutarou finding that it’s much to suddenly be surrounded by boys that are absolutely intimidating  _ and _ attractive, and he wants to take pictures with all of them to savor the moment, but his brain is slowly becoming mush at the unprepared rush of university men. He’s starting to flip the switch in his emotions, from extremely jubilant to low and worthless.  

He feels like he should bolt when finally, the pink haired guy speaks up first, pointing at him with an arch in his brow. “Who’s that?” 

He figures that these people are probably related to Oikawa in some way, and he’s stupid for thinking otherwise. It’s not like they just almost got hit by a car only to be saved by a stranger while said stranger waits for guy to wake up and-  _ wow  _ his mind is running way too fast. 

“O-Oh! It must be pretty odd for me to be here, right?” He laughs, trying to be all friendly like, even though he’s fidgeting in his seat and ringing his fingers together. “Don’t worry! I didn’t come here to like, murder him, or something. Actually, funny story, I’m just here to thank him because would you believe it, he saved  _ me  _ from a car crash! He’s all good, but his ankles busted up and the Doc said he’s just sleeping from exhaustion.” He sputters, still unable to find the source of his worry.

Then it comes to him when he watches the three of them physically looked relieved, and connects it to the fact being that he thought he’d get blamed for putting their friend in the hospital. Not that he selectively did that, but still, he’s known people to shove blame irrationally. 

“I’m really sorry! If I’d been paying attention I wouldn’t have walked out, and then he wouldn’t have followed me out onto the street to do that and we wouldn’t have been here in the fucking  _ hospital  _ because I was an idiot-” 

The pink haired guy cuts Koutarou off with a raise of his hand, who had been sinking into more panic in belief that they might blame him for the incident. 

“Dude, you’re fine.” Pinky says, and he appears like he means it, so Koutarou relaxes too. 

“Yeah, trust me, if anyone's an idiot, it’s Oikawa. Besides, he wouldn’t have let himself live it down if he hadn’t done anything.” Spikey adds, offering a glimmer of a smile. 

Koutarou hesitates, but peering at all their faces again, he doesn’t get a sense of hostility. So he nods his head and smiles brightly, and faces the bed with a new determination. 

“Right. Okay. Well, I’m guessing this if your friend, and as far as I’m concerned, he’s pretty cool.” He stands up, leans over and pats at Oikawa’s arm, before making the move to leave. 

“Wait, didn’t you say you wanted to thank him?” Eyebrows asks, clear confusion on his face while they watch Koutarou move to leave. 

“Oh, I’m giving you guys space with him.” 

“We don’t mind-”

“I have to make a couple calls anyways and get to my first class. Could you give him my number?” Koutarou informs, because now that he knows these people seem really kind, he feels better just leaving the room and giving them a moment. So he’s glad they agree after a minute, and he’s getting Oikawa’s number from Spikey. 

It’s probably not that big of a deal considering that Oikawa only has a broken ankle, but for whatever reason, he’s asleep for things that might be beyond the incident. The news could’ve spread at that point, too. 

Surprisingly enough, he’s right too, because once he shuts the hospital door and and pulls out his phone, he’s got a bunch of missing calls. It makes him giddy to know that people care enough to be worried about him, so he doesn’t wait to start going through and answering a bunch, all the while leaving the hospital so he’s not late,  _ again.  _

  
  


When Tooru finally wakes up, he’s more awake than he’s been for the past couple of weeks, but the feeling is crushed when Mattsun, Iwaizumi and Makki are surrounding him in the hospital chairs. They’re chatting quietly, huddled close together but they don’t seem too angry. 

Tooru faintly wonders if maybe he should somehow secretly crawl out of the bed and leave the room so he doesn’t have to deal with the confrontation, but Mattsun catches sight of him and nudges the others for their attention. He glares at Mattsun, who only provides him with a knowing smirk. 

“Wow! Look at that, you bunch just sure love me to be following me everywhere, don’t ya?” He chirps, starting the conversation all sarcastic and joking, because if he doesn’t he’ll have to deal with tension and he just woke up from a really nice sleep, so he would rather not deal with it. 

“I hope you realize you  _ willingly  _ jumped in front of a car to save a stranger's life?” Iwaizumi states, eerily calm. 

“Iwa-chan! Are you suggesting I let the cute guy get in an accident? You wound my pride,” He crows, pressing his hand to his chest with continued play of his fake bubbly attitude, but it crumbles with just a single look from Iwaizumi- the only person who’s been able to manage that. 

“Tooru-” He starts, warningly, and he knows that this is where it gets serious (as if it wasn’t before). “-you could have lost your  _ life _ ,” He repeats, and Tooru sags with a sigh. 

“I know I could have, do you think I’m stupid? I took the risk because I’m not a complete ass who’s about to let a stranger get super hurt. And obviously, I’m fine, as far as I can see the only thing wrong with me is my ankle.” Tooru grumbles, when quiet Makki and Mattsun decide to finally speak up.

“I think what you did is heroic, Tooru.” Mattsun remarks, surprisingly aiding his defence, to which even Iwaizumi looks shocked about.

“But, dear Haji over here is just concerned because of his very self-destructive best friend.” Makki continues for him, switching from where he was standing to slinging his arm around his boyfriend. 

Mattsun does the same on the other side, and begrudgingly, Tooru looks away from the overly sweet display of affection and comfort. “So you see, he’s not just reprimanding, but deep under all this hard, delicious muscle, he’s got a heart that’s worried about you. Basically, make sure you’re considering your own life before you go ahead and throw it out.” 

Tooru slouches further in his bed, a pout having developed on his mouth. “I’m not self-destructive,” He defends weakly, clearly having no place to pit up against the well assigned argument from Makki and Mattsun. Leave it to them to be able to translate Iwaizumi’s feelings. 

It’s even worse when he glances up to find them staring at him like he just made a really ridiculous comment, to which he responds childishly with poking his tongue out at them. 

He’s well aware that he’s got self-destructive tendencies, built up from a meticulous and difficult child that spread to his university life. He’s been known to go days into work, just to make sure that his projects, studying or even just class work are good enough to be scored high. It pays off, but that just means he ends up crashing somewhere because he hasn’t eaten or slept for days.

Tooru doesn’t look out for his body very well, either, even if he does maintain it with exercise. It’s the reason why his knee is so faulty, and oftenly he’s found overworking himself to a state of mental absence. Luckily, he has friends who are at his beck and call, and even if he doesn’t reach out to them, they reach out to  _ him.  _

He’s admitted on multiple occasions that they’re the best to him, that if they hadn’t been around he probably would’ve driven himself into a hospital. Mostly on drunken ramblings, because he rarely has the guts to say it to them outloud. Although he knows they’ve gotten the message well enough, it’s why he feels guilty whenever he’s rampaging towards a fallback because it’d displease them. 

Not that it’s stopped him, anyways. 

He’s unstable, more than likely a danger to himself, but he’s managed. He’s made it pretty far on his own he likes to think, so he isn’t too bad. 

The main thing seemed to be that they probably assumed he’s willing to throw himself in front of cars now, which is definitely the wrong mentality and he’s not about to start doing that. He may be suffocated by his own emotions at times, but he isn’t so willing to throw away his life. He’s made an effort to be where he is, as a theatre student, and it all can’t be a waste now. 

“Sorry,” He mutters, low and quiet, ironically hating that he is under the spotlight. Saying an apology is hard, and the guys know it, so when they hear even a sliver of what sounds like one, they’re breaking out in grins so big that Tooru’s sure they’ll break their cheeks. 

“What was that? Could you say it louder? I don’t think I heard you very well.” Makki cooes, annoyingly holding up a hand to his ear to exaggerate his question. 

“Fucking- okay, you guys, I’m  _ sorry _ , alright? I don’t plan on throwing myself in front of cars. I was just doing it to save someone, I swear I won’t always be risking my life like that.” He snaps, glaring at the trio, but they look completely unphased. It bothers him beyond belief how used to his emotions they are, but that’s what he gets for being friends with the three idiots for so long. 

Suddenly, he’s being crowded and hugged, and even if he’s playing angry, he feels a twinge of happiness spike by all the affection he’s receiving. 

“No, but seriously Tooru, that was actually pretty cool.” Iwaizumi says, and he’s overwhelmed, because it’s not often that his best friend compliments him. 

“I agree. Who knew you had it in you to actually be courteous of other people?” Mattsun adds, and weakly, Tooru throws a punch at his shoulder that Mattsun doesn’t even flinch to, 

“Thanks you guys. What can I say, I’d do a lot for a fine ass.” He grins, and without even looking he knows Iwaizumi is rolling his eyes.

After that, they’re pelting him with questions, things like ‘how did you do it?’ and ‘what  _ made  _ you do it’, as a simple follow up to a rare event. They’re hard to answer, considering he wasn’t really thinking when he had done it (he gets punched for that comment, apparently he doesn’t use his head enough). 

Despite being scolded just minutes before, he’s elated. He’s glad to have friends who know when to call him on his shit but not hold a grudge for too long. They’ve always been a good support, and Tooru wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He wrinkles his nose at how cheesy he’s being, but who can judge him when too many things are just happening at once. 

Hopefully, after this, his friends will be off his case for a while. As much as he loves them, sometimes they can be a lot, and maybe the whole heroic act and him apologizing will get them to turn a back to him. What he  _ really  _ wants to focus on, is the guy he saved. He’s put off by the fact that he didn’t bother to stay and see if he was okay, even if he’d gotten his number from Iwaizumi. 

It’s not a good start in his book, but at the same time, it just means an excuse to see him after this whole mess. He’s still bitter about the ditching part, he did just risk his life after all. He isn’t looking for some kind of payment or to treat the guy like a servant, but a conversation would be nice, is all. 

  
  


It’s a couple days later that he gets what he wants, in this little cafe shop while standing outside in the heat, his leg awkwardly stretched out now that he has a brace.He’s waiting for Bokuto, but it’s not much longer, when the guy comes charging in with rosey cheeks and an apologetic look, as if he’d just run a marathon. 

He stops beside Tooru, taking a moment to breath, and then thrusts his hand out toward him in what he guesses is their first, formal greeting. Deciding to play along, he slips his palm against Bokuto’s, and is wonderfully delighted to find what a strong, rough grip the man has. 

“Nice to officially meet you, Oikawa!” He speaks jubilantly, practically bouncing with energy. “Sorry, again, I got caught up with my roommates cat and ended up playing with her more than focusing on the time.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck after dropping his hand and looking genuinely sorry.

Tooru can feel Hajime nudge into his head and tell him not to be a complete asshole, and how kind the guy is beginning to seem, he can’t find himself building up to it, anyways. He had only been preparing himself for someone not so friendly, but Bokuto is beyond what he had expected. 

“At least you’re here,” He comforts, grinning abruptly, and feeling rather prideful when Bokuto gives him an even brighter smile. 

“That reminds me, you never got a visit from that dick that started all this, did you?” Bokuto asks, all the while opening the door and waving Tooru inside.

“No, no I haven’t.” Tooru replies, his tone dry as he awkwardly limps inside the cafe. But then Bokuto’s at his side, wrapping his arm around the one over the injured ankle, and bearing some of the weight so that he doesn’t have to rely solely on one foot. It’s pushing his boundaries for being touched by strangers, but Tooru can’t find himself minding too much (what he feels of big guys arm is really, really nice). 

Bokuto frowns, and already, Tooru knows that this is from an actual cause of concern. “That’s not right. But, you’ll be happy to find that someone nabbed a picture of the guys car and license plate.” He says, beaming. 

Tooru blinks, not having expected to hear such a thing. ‘Oh… wow, how’d you get that?” 

“I was told. Apparently the guy and I share a class, and he called to me, figuring I might need it.” Bokuto explains. 

Tooru thinks of something devious, then, enough that he physically grins menacingly. It’s not like he means to, but it's the same when he peers at prey from across the volleyball court, right when he knows he has them in his clutches. 

“Do you think you could forward that to me, Bokuto? I could probably make great use of that.” He hums, and unphased, Bokuto bobs his head in a nod. He doesn’t say anything about Tooru’s expression just yet, only pulls out his phone to forward the image to him that only takes a couple of seconds. 

“Whatever you do, just don’t pull me into it. You’ve got that same thing going on that Kuroo does.” Bokuto finally comments, shivering, and he snorts. 

They pull up to the counter, after waiting in not too long of a line. Bokuto ends up paying for both their orders, which Tooru doesn’t argue much against to. If the guys offering, he’s willing to go along with it- besides, he broke an ankle for the guy, he’s sure other people would’ve demanded much more than just a coffee.

It’s when they sit down at a table that he fully gets to appreciate Bokuto, and not from just staring at his profile. 

Bokuto comes off as like a puppy that’s just been shown its favorite toy. Truthfully, it’s quite cute, but definitely not what Tooru is used to in a university student. Perhaps he’s a freshman and that’s why he’s so bubbly, but he doubts that a freshman could have tattoos and piercings like this guy does. It’s not a plethora of tats and piercings, but a couple splattering his arm and collarbone, and then his ears have at least eight piercings on each ear. He gets the vaguest impression that this guy is some kind of artist. 

“You know, it deeply upsets me I didn’t get to stay and talk with you when you woke up, but I actually had classes to get to that morning. Trust me, boy did I want to stay. But duty calls, y’know? And texting just really isn’t enough.” Bokuto remarks chipperly, straightforward enough, and a sudden shiver shoots down Tooru’s spine. He didn’t think a voice could be soothing, kind of like thick, warm chocolate in a slow cascade and it’d only hit him then, now that they’d settled. 

“Things happen, I get it. I was a little disappointed, though. I was looking forward to meeting the rather attractive guy I saved.” He hums, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping it smooth despite his mental crisis. 

Bokuto flushes, and it’s absolutely adorable. He didn’t think someone who looked like him would be prone to shyness at random compliments. If the meetings were frequent (like Tooru hoped) he’d definitely be doing that more. 

“Ah… sorry about that. At least we’re here now, and it’s great that you let me buy you a drink. Though, there’s really nothing compared to repayment of you saving my life. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Bokuto gushes, and he waves his hand like it was nothing. 

“It’s funny that you mention repayment.” Tooru leans forward with his hands folded around his frappuccino, like he’s got some master plan, but is shocked when Bokuto sits straighter and actually looks  _ eager _ for what he has to say. Most people might be off put when they hear something like that, but with even just a few words spared between them, Tooru is slowly finding that Bokuto isn’t like most people. 

“Anything, anything at all. I want to make up for what you did for me a couple days ago.” Bokuto complies, his eyes wide. It’s a little intimidating, but it’s not like Tooru has anything terrible planned for Bokuto to do. 

“Are you listening closely, Boku-chan?” He questions, to which funnily, he nods his head like a cartoon character. 

He waits a few moments, just to make it all suspenseful and antagonizing, even going as far as taking his time with slurping up some more of his drink before he decides he’s putting Bokuto through enough (he looks just about ready to burst). 

“I ask that you let me get to know you more.” Tooru puts out, finally, like some big movie plot reveal. 

Bokuto blinks, once, twice, and then tilts his head with furrowed eyebrows, obviously thrown off. “You want me to do what now?”

“Have you ever heard of friendship?” Tooru sarcastically, but once again, Bokuto’s completely unphased. Other than the fact it looks like someone's wound a doll, because he springs up in a straight posture at the mere notion of being friends. 

“That’s it?” Bokuto practically yells, and Tooru flinches, but amused all the while. 

“That’s it.” He agrees, and abruptly, his hands are being covered by Bokuto’s. 

“You have no idea how many times I’d seen you in the morning and honestly thought you were really cool. I’ve seen like, one game you were in too, and you were so good. Trust me, we’ll definitely be hanging out more.” He speaks confidently, and Tooru stutters, with the bombardment of compliments sprung on him. 

He’s embarrassed with red cheeks, but thrilled. “D-doesn’t mean you have to kiss my ass!” He sputters, and then Bokuto’s winking at him, and he wants to sink back into his chair (even though he does it with both eyes). 

“Oh no, that’s too forward, that can be saved for a later date, Oikawa. For now, let’s focus on building that strong bond!”

Tooru - only then - wonders what he’s managed to drag himself into. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feed off of your positive energy, feedback is my LIFE  
> I've found a new system where my life turns out so much better when I'm not trying to focus on a number count, rather than just a good stopping point?? I feel like this will really help with updating, so expect another chapter, soon! 
> 
> my tumblr: [volihaven](http://volihaven.tumblr.com/)


End file.
